duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Malleyladdin 2: The Return of Fat Cat
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1994 Disney film, "Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar". Cast: * Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Princess Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Genie - Scooby-Doo * Jafar - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Iago - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) * Abu - Fievel (An American Tail) * Magic Carpet - Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * The Sultan - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Rajah - Kenai (Brother Bear) * Razoul - Smarty (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Razoul’s Henchmen - Greasy, Wheezy, Psycho, and Stupid (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Omar, the Melon Seller - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Necklace Seller - Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales) * Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Abis Mal - Shere Khan (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli; Simba the King Lion) * Skinny Guard - Erol (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Love Is a Many Splintered Thing) * Fat Guard - Wooster (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery) * Abis Mal's Thieves - Tabaqui and Bandar-Log (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli; Simba the King Lion) * Egg Seller - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * Genie as Small World People - * Circus Bear Genie - * Mummy Genie - * Bombay Genie - * Moroccan Woman Genie - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Drunken Sailor Genie - Jolly Roger (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Rio Grande Sailing Genie - * Amazon Genie - Kangaroo Jack * QEII Captain Genie - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Genie (Jiminy Cricket) - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Jack-in-the-box Genie - Jack-in-the-box (Fantasia 2000) * Doctor Genie - Professor Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) * Mermaid Genie - Dory (Finding Nemo) Scenes: # The Return of Fat Cat part 1 - “Arabian Nights”/The Thieves’ Lair # The Return of Fat Cat part 2 - Marsupilami Ditches Fat Cat (“I'm Looking Out for Me”) # The Return of Fat Cat part 3 - A Surprise for Thomas # The Return of Fat Cat part 4 - Marsupilami Makes His Move/Shere Khan Attacks # The Return of Fat Cat part 5 - Thomas' Debt/Scooby Doo's Back/“Nothing in the World” # The Return of Fat Cat part 6 - Scooby's Free Life # The Return of Fat Cat part 7 - Fat Cat is Released # The Return of Fat Cat part 8 - Dinner with Tom/Thomas the Vizier/Marsupilami Exposed # The Return of Fat Cat part 9 - Reverse Psychology/“Forget About Love” # The Return of Fat Cat part 10 - Shere Khan Breaks In/Marsupilami Tries to Help/Fat Cat's Plan # The Return of Fat Cat part 11 - A Tortured Marsupilami # The Return of Fat Cat part 12 - Thomas' Departure # The Return of Fat Cat part 13 - Scooby Doo Vs. Fat Cat (“You're Only Second Rate”) # The Return of Fat Cat part 14 - The Ambush # The Return of Fat Cat part 15 - The Plan Continues # The Return of Fat Cat part 16 - Thomas is Framed # The Return of Fat Cat part 17 - Marsupilami Sets Things Right/The Execution # The Return of Fat Cat part 18 - Shere Khan's Wish # The Return of Fat Cat part 19 - The Final Battle/Fat Cat's Death # The Return of Fat Cat part 20 - One Big Happy Ending # The Return of Fat Cat part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Return of Jafar (1994) Cast Gallery: Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg Duchess in The Aristocats-1.jpg Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg Marsupilami in Marsupilami.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg Shaggy Rogers in Dynomutt Dog Wonder.jpg Fred Jones in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg Daphne Blake in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg Red in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2.jpg Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions